This invention relates to clamping devices used for securing the ends of resilient tubing and cords in fixed relation to one another, specifically to a two-part locking mechanism, and a method for its use, wherein both clamping members in each locking mechanism have a unitary molded construction and a plurality of channels, and each channel has an open exterior end, at least one ridge adjacent to the open exterior end, an interior hollow space, and a plurality of angled teeth positioned between the hollow space and the innermost ridge. The channels in each clamping member are configured to align with a different one of the channels in a paired clamping member so that when the two clamping members in a pair are joined together, the opposed channels each form an enclosed tubular passage within which the end of one piece of resilient tubing or cord can be tightly secured. The interior hollow spaces are also aligned, with each pair of opposing hollow spaces forming an interior cavity into which the blunt tip of the cord or tubing is positioned. In contrast, the angled teeth and ridges in each tubular passage are offset from one another to produce a zigzag positioning of any cord or tubing placed between them that substantially fills the passage. Thus, when a pair of clamping members is positioned around the ends of resilient tubing or cords, and the two clamping members in the pair are joined together by threaded fasteners, the ends of the tubing and cords are squeezed by the opposed clamping members to become firmly secured against the teeth and ridges therein, whereby each is able to remain securely fixed within its respective tubular passage even when subjected to sudden and substantial forces, such as that from a strong gust of wind or a lunging animal. Applications may include, but are not limited to, the three-way connection of three pieces of resilient tubing or cords so that one is permitted to extend in an opposite direction from the other two, the five-way connection of five pieces of resilient tubing or cords so that three are permitted to extend in an opposite direction from the other two, and the three-way connection of the ends of two pieces of resilient tubing or cord so that one cord or piece of tubing can be formed into a looped configuration and provide a handle for use with the other. In addition, the present invention provides many other applications. When the channels of the present invention are specifically configured for such purpose during manufacture, the present invention would be able to easily and promptly join pieces of resilient tubing and cords of dissimilar size. The present invention is also suitable for joining resilient cords and tubing made from different materials the composition of which might otherwise make then difficult to join. The present invention also provides a compact, neat, efficient, and aesthetically appealing means for cord or tubing connection, and further provides the advantage of easy and prompt cord or tubing replacement when exchange is periodically anticipated as a result of rapid wear or changing need.
When a piece of hose is damaged or cut, such as a garden hose, the damaged section or sections can be removed, with the remaining segments reconnected with reliable coupling devices that can easily be used to re-establish leak-proof fluid communication within the hose. However, when it is desired to temporarily join two or more pieces of rope, other resilient cord, or flexible tubing for any one of a variety of reasons, such as to stably position a tarp or large tent, tie down objects on a trailer or in the back of a pick-up truck to prevent a shifting load, or create a device for anchoring or walking one or more animals, the options for easy, prompt, efficient, readily reproduced, and non-slip connection are limited, particularly when the cords or tubing would be subjected to sudden and substantial forces, such as those resulting from strong gusty winds or a lunging animal.
For example, when a person sets up a tarp to provide shade or shelter from inclement weather, elongated poles are often used to provide a frame over which the tarp will be stretched. Eyelets near the perimeter of the tarp can be used to attach the tarp to the frame. However, the frame and tarp combination will not withstand substantial wind gusts unless parts of the frame are further secured to the ground or nearby stationary objects. Non-stretchable, resilient rope or cord is often used for this purpose. Unless the person attaching the cords is an expert in tying knots, the connections made are usually bulky, look unsightly, make inefficient use of the available rope or cord, and often become prematurely loosened, particularly when the tarp is subjected to sudden and substantial gusts of wind. Also, since rope and other resilient cords are sold in precut lengths, and they almost always need to be further cut into smaller lengths for use, short remnant pieces are often left over and remain unused. The present invention would provide a compact, promptly attached and removed locking mechanism that could be used for the temporary non-slip joining of rope and cords employed to secure a tarp or large tent against strong winds. At least four corner connections would typically be required to anchor a rectangular frame, with two of the present invention locking devices being used for each of the anchoring connections. If the embodiment of the present invention providing a three-way connection is used, the ends of a short cord, even a remnant cord, could be connected into the two adjacent tubular passages on one end of the locking mechanism to form a loop extending around a raised portion of the frame, with the end of an elongated cord or piece of rope connected into the single tubular passage on the locking mechanism""s opposite end. A second locking mechanism and a second short cord would similarly create a second loop on the other end of the elongated cord, with the second loop extending through or around a ground anchor, cleat, fence post, or handle of a nearby object that is sufficiently heavy to resist movement by the anticipated wind gusts. Since the ends of each cord or rope are secured within the clamping member channels, no surplus cord would be exposed, providing a neater and more esthetically appealing appearance, as well as a safer environment around the frame with no surplus cord over which people could trip or become entangled. The locking mechanism of the present invention would also provide an efficient connection means, which effectively uses short remnant pieces of cord or rope that would otherwise be left over or discarded. Since the ridges and angled teeth in each channel of the present invention would securely clamp onto the end of the piece of cord inserted therein, the ends of each cord connected to the present invention would remain in fixed relation to the others until deliberately released. Further, the time required for attachment and removal of the present invention would be comparable to that required for tying and untying a tightly secured knot.
Many other common applications of ropes, resilient cords, and flexible tubing require joining of two or more pieces prior to use. Often a rope needed for securing a load on a trailer, or in the back of a pick-up truck, is too short and must be connected to another rope, cord, or piece of tubing for effective use. Animals frequently need to be temporarily tethered. If a leash is unavailable, or the available leash is too short for the intended purpose, several lengths of rope, or a leash and a rope, must be temporarily joined together to accomplish the task. Sports nets are often set up in a back yard for an afternoon, or a weekend, which need to be secured against aggressive players, contact with racquets, and the effects of gusty winds. Being able to form a stable loop in one end of at least one of the ropes, cords, or tubing used would facilitate such connection, particularly when the selection of ropes, cord and tubing available are dissimilar in size or made from different materials. Although knot tying is a basic seamanship skill familiar to many, and would provide adequate rope or cord connection for most of the applications mentioned above, the vast majority of people have not learned to effectively tie even the simplest of knots. Further, even when a secure knot is tied in a piece of resilient tubing, particularly when it also has elastic properties, the knot will only temporarily remain in place, often becoming loosened or completely undone when the tubing is removed from a load-bearing function, requiring that the knot be retied prior to a subsequent use. In addition, when a person attempts to secure a piece of resilient tubing or cord to another piece of resilient tubing or cord made from different materials, one of them is often more stretchable than the other making any knot used for such a connection easily loosened, sometimes after a short period of time. The present invention locking mechanism solves the above problems by providing a means for securely fixing the end of any type of flexible tubing or cord to itself or other cords made from the same or different materials, and wherein the ends of any tubing or cords substantially filling the tubular passages within the clamping members of each locking mechanism stay connected therein until deliberately released. Also, the present invention locking mechanism has a compact design, allows efficient use of available cord and tubing whether similar in composition and dimension or not, is durable, reusable, aesthetically pleasing, easily manufactured, can be promptly and easily put into use and removed from the ends of pieces of resilient tubing and cords, and can be manufactured for an inexpensive unit cost. There is no known locking mechanism for joining two or more pieces of resilient cord, rope, or tubing to one another, or for forming such pieces into a loop, that has all of the advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a reusable locking mechanism of simple construction for securely fixing the end of any type of resilient tubing, rope, or cord to itself or other pieces of tubing, rope, or cords made from the same or different materials, and wherein the end of each piece of tubing, rope, or cord that substantially fills a tubular passage within such a locking mechanism stays secured therein even when subjected to sudden and substantial forces, such as that provided by strong wind gusts or a lunging animal. It is also an object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism that can be promptly attached and removed, and does not leave exposed lengths of surplus cord or tubing hanging from an installed cord or piece of tubing after its connection. A further object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism with a design adaptable for joining two or more similar pieces of resilient tubing or cords to one another in varying combinations, as well as to cords or tubing having different diameter dimensions. It is also an object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism that will even be effective in joining a resilient cord or piece of tubing to another resilient cord or piece of tubing made from dissimilar materials. A further object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism that is non-corroding, durable in construction, and easy to use. It is also an object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism that has a compact configuration, a simple aesthetically appealing design, and is easily manufactured for an inexpensive unit cost.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the two-part present invention locking mechanism would act as a clamping device for joining the ends of two or more pieces of resilient tubing, rope, or cord, and securing those ends in a fixed relation to one another even when they are subjected to sudden and substantial forces, such as that provided by a strong gust of wind, movement of a vehicle or trailer over uneven terrain, or a lunging animal. The two-piece molded construction, with each clamping member in a pair completely separable from the other and attached thereto during use with a plurality of threaded fasteners, makes it easily reusable. The amount of time needed for tightening the fasteners to secure cords between the two clamping members, and loosening them again to release the cords, would be comparable to that needed for tying and untying a securely fixed knot. The compact design of the locking mechanism allows for easy manipulation and use, with the two clamping members readily assembled in the palm of one hand or on a flat surface. The compact design and the lightweight plastic materials of the clamping members also assist in prompt cord connection and release, and make the locking mechanism easily stored between uses. Fasteners can remain attached to the clamping members during storage, or be stored separately from the clamping members, depending upon the preference of the user. Since the blunt tips of the rope, other resilient cords, or flexible pieces of tubing are positioned between the two clamping members within interior cavities, there are no unsightly loose ends or surplus cord to contend with which can create a safety hazard in some applications. Each clamping member has a simple construction, with a plurality of channels, one for each end of rope, cord, or tubing that needs to be secured in end-to-end working relation with other pieces of rope, tubing, or cord. Channels in the opposing clamping members in each pair are aligned to form enclosed tubular passages. Opposing hollow spaces in the interior ends of paired channels are also aligned to form a cavity for receipt of the blunt tip of a piece of tubing, cord, or rope. However, the angled teeth and ridges in each channel, which line the tubular passages, are not aligned and cause any piece of rope, cord, or tubing placed in the passage and substantially filling it to be crimped into a zigzag configuration which lessens the opportunity for unexpected rope, cord, or tubing withdrawal. Although it is anticipated for the most commonly used embodiment of the present invention locking mechanism to provide a three-way cord, rope, or tubing connection, with two approximately parallel channels extending through one end of the paired clamping devices and one channel extending in the opposite direction through the opposed end thereof, locking mechanisms having other channel combinations are also considered within the scope of the present invention, to include but not be limited to a four-way connection consisting of three approximately parallel channels in one direction and a single channel extending in the opposite direction; a four-way connection consisting of two approximately parallel channels in one direction and two channels extending in the opposite direction; and a five-way connection consisting of three approximately parallel channels in one direction and two channels extending in the opposite direction. Further, all of the pieces of rope, cord and tubing secured within the same pair of clamping devices do not need to have the same diameter dimension. During manufacture, one or more of the tubular passages in a pair of clamping devices can be made larger than the other tubular passages. The tapered octagonal design of the locking mechanism easily accommodates small changes in channel width, with the tapered end capable of being narrowed or fully expanded into a rectangular configuration, as required by the intended application. Optimally, the tubular passages formed by the clamping members in each pair would be slightly smaller than the outside diameter dimension of the resilient rope, cord, or tubing contemplated for use therewith, so that the rope, cord, or tubing substantially fills its respective passage during use and when the threaded fasteners are tightened to firmly connect the two clamping members around the pieces of cord, rope, or tubing, the clamping members will squeeze the cord, rope, or tubing and force it into a zigzag configuration firmly between the staggered ridges and angled teeth. Since each piece of cord, rope, or tubing is positioned within a separate tubular passage and the secure connection of each relative to the others depends only upon the clamping members and not neighboring cords, rope, or tubing, the type of material from which an adjacent piece of cord, rope, or tubing is made would be inconsequential to the successful connection of any other piece of cord, rope, or tubing secured within a single locking mechanism. Also, the rigid, high-impact strength plastic materials from which the clamping members of the locking mechanism would most commonly be made, including recycled plastics, would make the present invention non-corroding and durable, equally suited for extended or repeat use, and easily manufactured for an inexpensive unit cost.
The description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention, however, it should not be construed as limiting the scope of the locking mechanism invention. For example, variations can exist in the number of angled teeth and ridges used in each channel; the thickness of the angled teeth and ridges used; the number and size of the threaded fasteners used to connect the paired clamping members during use; and the diameter and overall length of the tubular passages formed by the opposing channels, in addition to other obvious variations not specifically shown and described herein that may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.